A Mistake Made Twice
by Dragon-Rose-07
Summary: It starts with four friends but always ends with three... A story on the founders of Hogwarts...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-Parseltongue-

* * *

Salazar Slytherin was always alone until he met Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. The four were closer than anyone could ever be, they founded Hogwarts and taught together and they were so happy...but Salazar kept to many secrets from his friends but they were still happy, until that night...

Salazar Slytherin wasn't sure if he could tell his friends about being a Dark wizard and being a Parselmouth he trusted them but they all hated Dark wizards because their families were killed by Dark wizards and he didn't want them to hate him...he wouldn't...and couldn't live without them. 'What do I do?!' he thought frustrated, 'I'll tell them...but the already think I'm Dark and corrupting the students...but I have to tell them.' and with that he walked towards the Great Hall because it was dinner time and that's were they would most likely be. He took a deep breathe and walked through the open double doors and walked up to the head table and said, "I need to talk to you."

Once he said that Godric stood up and looked at Salazar with so must mistrust and it hurt...it really hurt but not as much as what had come out of his mouth, "Salazar Slytherin you are hereby banned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for corrupting the students and spreading the Dark Arts, I want you gone by Midnight."

He couldn't believe it...Godric was banning him from Hogwarts...his home. He looked at Rowena and saw a deep fire burning in her eyes he didn't want to admit to himself what that emotion was...it just could be possible, but then he looked at Helga, sweet, kind, forgiving Helga and saw the same emotion in her eyes as he did in the other two not even an ounce of pity or regret...just pure hatred...Salazar gave a sad smile "So be it." he said, and with that he ran...

He ran to his room and with a wave of his hand it was all packed, but he didn't stop there he continued running through many twists and turns far down in the dungeons until he reached a wall and hissed -Open!- and the Chamber of Secrets opened, Salazar heard his beloved basilisk calling after him as he ran farther into the Chamber but he didn't stop not even when the castle itself tried to pull him back...and if he would have paid more attention he would have recognized Godric, Rowena, and Helga's magic trying to pull him back as well...

He reached his house but even there he did not feel welcomed and so he wandered aimlessly through the forest surrounding his home with tears clouding his vision but that only lasted a few hours then he sat underneath a tree and took out his dagger the only one that he had that was coated with basilisk venom...

"_Salazar Slytherin you are banned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for corrupting the students and teaching them the Dark Arts, I want you gone by Midnight."_

He slit his wrists and watched the blood flow and as his eyes closed and his breathe stopped, at Hogwarts the clock struck twelve...

"_I want you gone by Midnight."_

He was gone and he wouldn't come back...

* * *

_**The Lion roared,**_

_**The Raven cried,**_

_**The Badger wailed,**_

_**And the Snake knew no more.**_

* * *

Until the Fates decided to step in and give the Founders a second chance...

Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived but he was also Salazar Slytherin reincarnated, but not many people knew that little fact, most people wanted to be him and he wanted to be anybody else because in his eyes his fame was a curse. He didn't want to be known for defeating Voldemort, he didn't want to be known for his lightning-bolt scar, but most of all he didn't want to be known for his parents' sacrifice. He honestly hated being famous because to him all it brought was pain and death to the people he loved it also meant that he was everyone's favorite target. There wasn't a day that he wasn't mentioned in the _Daily Prophet_ either hailed as a hero, proclaimed a lunatic, or said to be the next Dark Lord.

He could live with that he always had but he always had friends to help him along the way especially Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley who were once known as Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. They all remembered what had happened in their past lives but they had but it behind them and tried to be friends again and they succeeded Harry explained his reasons for not telling them and the other three apologized for banishing him from Hogwarts.

It was all wonderful the Four taught at Hogwarts again Harry taught Potions _(because in his past life he had been a Potions Master, surprising isn't it?)_, Ron taught Defense against the Dark Arts, Hermione taught Transfiguration, and Ginny taught Charms as they all had in the past...until rumors started to spread that Harry was going Dark and that he was forming an army to take over the Wizarding World...and a mistake was made again...

Harry walked into the Great Hall and headed to the Head table where he and the other reincarnated Founders ate, but when he reached the table what he saw stopped him in his tracks...Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all were there and when they saw him they glared with so much hatred in their eyes that Harry had a feeling of déjà vu of a time that was so long ago but to him seemed like just yesterday. "Guys, what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Harry Potter you are banished from Hogwarts." Ron said standing up and glaring at him with contempt.

_Familiar…so familiar…_

"Why?" Harry asked.

"For spreading the Dark Arts, corrupting the school, and for trying to gather an army made up of the students," he said hatefully, "I want you gone by midnight."

_So familiar…all happened before…_

He looked to Hermione and Ginny hoping to find some sort of clue that this was all a joke that they really didn't mean it…but all he found was a hatred that he had only seen once in his two lifetimes and from these exact same people…on this very same day…a thousand years ago…

_All happened before...exactly the same...nothings changed...they hate me again..._

He gave them a sad smile the exact same one as before and whispered, "So be it." and he fled the Great Hall never looking back, if he had he would have seen the Great Hall in an uproar that had also happened a thousand years ago.

_The Slytherins were actually yelling at the three founders, so was Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff was yelling at the three who were all in a daze but once they snapped out of it they regretted what they had said and as usual the lion was the first to react chasing after the snake calling after him, the raven was next to join the chase screaming that they hadn't meant what they had said, and then the badger joined pleading for forgiveness from their snake-brother, but he never heard them._

He ran once again through the twists and turns of the castle that he had helped to build but this time he never stopped not even to pack he just ran and ran until he reached the Headmaster's office which was once again Godric's he threw floo powder into the fire place and cried the name of his haven - Grimauld Place. He ran into the fire fighting Hogwarts' magic that was once again trying to hold her child in his home, but once again she could not stop him and neither could the remaining founders.

_They searched and searched but they could not find their brother…_

He ran through the house with tears clouding his vision but even it could not offer the warmth and sanctuary that it once had so instead he ran into the forest that was behind the house his Godfather had left him. A few hours later he sat underneath a tree and just twirled his wand in his fingers...and wondered what it would be like to die again…

"_I want you gone by midnight."_

Not many people knew that the Avada Kedavra could be cast on yourself if you truly wanted to die...but Harry knew and that's how he died…ironic isn't it? The curse that he had survived so many times when others had cast it had killed him when he had.

_When the clock struck twelve the snake was gone and the remaining three felt as if they had been stabbed and they wished the pain would go away because they knew what it meant but it never did and they suffered._

The pain was unbearable their Slytherin was gone and now the remaining three were suffering from the same mistake that they had made before and it only made the pain worse because they knew that this time they wouldn't get a second chance.

* * *

_They knew they wouldn't have another second chance and they knew the didn't deserve one so once again..._

_**The Lion roared,**_

_**The Raven cried,**_

_**The Badger wailed,**_

_**And the Snake knew no more.**_

* * *

So what do you think? Is it good? bad? horrible? incredibly depressing? I need to know so Rate & Review.


End file.
